starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazzar
Nazzar were a sentient humanoid bipedal species native to the Mid Rim planet of Nazzri. With equine faces and powerfully built bodies, the species had a history of contemplation and philosophy. They were mildly xenophobic, and were rarely found off their temperate homeworld; the only offworld Nazzar were outcasts. Noble and spiritual creatures, the Nazzar joined the Galactic Republic early in its history. They followed the Ulizra, a strict Nazzar religion, which stated that outsiders were likely to taint Nazzar culture, and that the group was always better than the individual. Biology and appearance Averaging roughly two meters tall, Nazzar were bipedal humanoids, with distinctly elongated equine heads, and were known to have been a physically powerful and agile species. Likewise, Nazzar had dark skin covered with a thin coat of fur, which usually ranged in color from light gray to dark navy. The species also were distinguished by having two long ears that lay limp at the sides of their heads, and strong, four-fingered hands. Nazzar had an average lifespan slightly longer than those of most sentient species in the galaxy. Considered younglings until they were eleven standard years old, Nazzar became adults when they reached eighteen. At around fifty-six years, Nazzar were regarded as middle-aged, while those who reached ninety were thought of as old. Anyone older than one hundred twenty-five years was considered venerable, and demanded much respect from society. Society and Culture Nazzar were deeply spiritual and distant, and extremely intolerant of other forms of religion and belief, especially those dissimilar to their own. The offworld Nazzar who eventually overcame their xenophobia and natural prejudice formed friendships with many other species in the galaxy, and were said to make trusted and loyal companions. Nazzar followed a state religion which was known as Ulizra, and the Nazzar government expected strict adherence to the tenets of the fourteen sects, each ruled by a praefect of the religion. These tenets included the concepts that outsiders would contaminate and taint Nazzar society and culture, that Nazzar individuals should remain in seclusion from the rest of the galaxy, that all philosophical systems were in disagreement with Ulizra, and that the group was always more important than the individual. Because of these beliefs, it was very difficult for other species to set up trade relations with the Nazzar, or even for Nazzar to befriend those of another species. Although legally allowed, outsiders who stayed on Nazzri usually received less than warm welcomes. Spread over three star systems, the Nazzar government had originally formed as a monarchy, but over many millennia it became an oligarchical theocracy led by a king and fourteen praefects, the heads of each of the sects of the Nazzar religion. The king presided over the council of fifteen lawgivers and commanded the Nazzri military forces and planetary security agencies. However, only the praefects could introduce and vote on new laws and amendments. A majority of the Nazzar could correctly predict almost any vote, as the praefacts could not break any of the tenets of Ulizra in their decisions. Nazzar spoke a language of the same name, as well as Galactic Basic Standard. Common Nazzar names included "Brryg Tallak," "Drrn Roqar," "Srrn Kanas," and "Vrrk Jikat." Story Factors: Fanaticism: Nazzar have a profound sense of loyalty to any relationships they enter, either as a friend, ally or member of an organization. They fiercely defend anyone and anything toward which they have made such a form of vow. Category:Races